The Sage
by Jiyugami-chan
Summary: Pokespe AU: Red , the legendary Blizzard Sage, finds a baby out in the cold, and when he grows up he is attacked, and a war ensues... I suck at summaries. Rated T because of blood and violence and Groucho Marx influence... I probably wont update too often... Special and MangaQuest. Now with Agency and DualRival, and more to come!
1. Chapter 1- Found

**The Sage- Chapter 1-found**

**A/N:**

**Jiyu: MangaQuest and Special, my two favorite pairings! Yea!**

**Red: Special? What do you mean?**

**Crystal: And what Is MangaQuest!**

**Jiyu: I mean, by Special, that you and Yellow and a blond 10-year old boy named Orange are living in a house together!**

**Gold: So Manga Quest Is me, Crys and some kid that looks like a fusion of us in a house!**

**Red: But when I thought Yellow was a guy, when she was ten, I knew her name!**

**Jiyu: *Face palm* That isn't what I meant.**

**Yellow: She meant a different kid, Red… *Blushes***

**Jiyu: He he… someday… *Plots***

**Red: Jiyu-Sama does not own Pokémon. If she did, Yellow and I would be… *Blushes* I ain't gonna read that. **

**Jiyu: Onto the story…**

The mountain sage looked up, hearing the sound of footsteps. He glanced out into the blizzard and saw a small speck of gold. A basket. He walked out into the storm and towards it. A baby boy with black hair and curios golden eyes was inside.

The sage, nervous as ever, picked the basket up and trudged back to the cave.

A note was inside the basket.

It read:

_I cannot keep this child safe any longer. If he is found, the king will take his life, as the king has also taken my life. If you find this boy, Blizzard Sage, please care for him. Train him into a warrior._

_-Tanya Cestia_

"Hm. I'm stuck with the kid. Oh well. It cant be that bad."

**A/N: **

**Jiyu : So short! Oh well. It was more of a prologue… **

**Red: I'm a sage?**

**Jiyu: Yes.**

**Gold: and I'm a BABY?!**

**Jiyu and Crystal: Duh. **

**Crystal: Why aren't I in this one?**

**Gold: Seems like you're a little exited to get paired up with me, Super serious gal…**

**Crystal: WHAT? No…**

**Yellow: Where am I?**

**Jiyu: Cool it, cool it! You're gonna be in a chapter soon. **

**Yellow: Yes!**

**Red: Why no Pokémon?**

**Jiyu: Now, now, that's cause Pokémon haven't been introduced yet… though I could have put a Cyndaquil in gold's basket…**


	2. Chapter 2- Concrete Sensei

**The Sage- Chapter 2- Concrete sensei**

**Red: Concrete sensei? That's mean.**

**Jiyu: Concrete is thick, and seeing how thick you are with Yellow…heh… I think it's a good name.**

**Yellow: Does this one have me in it? **

**Jiyu: Yes…**

**Gold: When's Crys coming into play? I wanna see her in those thin old timey clothes.**

**Crystal: *Smacks Gold* You IDIOT!**

**Jiyu: *Smirks* We shall see...**

**Yellow: Can I do it ?**

**Jiyu: What, have Red's kid?**

**Yellow: *Turns evil, holds Chuchu's Pokéball* I mean the DISCLAIMER, Jiyu-sama…**

**Jiyu: *Bows to Yellow* All hail Yellow!**

**Yellow: Jiyu-baka does not own Pokémon… RIGHT? **

**Red, Gold, Jiyu: *Scared* Yes, Ma'am! **

**Jiyu: And It's Jiyu –****_Sama_****! Not ****_Baka!_**

Ten years passed since the day that the Sage found that boy. The boy, The sage decided, should be named Gold, after his eyes, just as the Sage himself had been named for his.

"Hey Sensei!"

The Sage rolled his eyes.

"Hay is for Ponyta."

"Okay Sensei."

"What do you want, because if you don't remember I will give you the punishment of a lifetime…"

"I want to battle you, Sensei! Just once!"

The Sage didn't hesitate.

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"You're not strong enough. Now go pick berries or train or study the books I gave you… or whatever it is you children like to do."

"No."

"Go. Now."

Gold sat down. "I wont leave till you agree to do it."

"Stop acting like a child."

"I am a child. I'm ten."

"I don't care."

"I wanna battle you. Just this once. Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes- wait, what?"

Gold grinned.

"Thanks Sensei!"

"Fine. But let it be known, I will not go easy on you."

"Not like I care. Hey, Exbo, how'd you like a serious battle?"

The Typhlosion grunted. Exbo stood from his spot in the sun and made its way to Gold's side. Pika waited slowly as the Typhlosion made its way over to its side of the field.

"Exbo, Inferno."

A flame built up in Exbo's mouth, then blasted towards Pika. Pika sidestepped and the attack singed his ear fur.

"Agility first, then give em an Electro Ball."

Pika darted around Exbo, then appeared right above him and hit him with a sparking ball of light, knocking Exbo out. Gold blinked.

"Exbo! No!"

The Sage shook his head.

"You cannot win a battle with sheer strength. You need to have a strategy. My own was based on two facts. Fact one: Electro Ball's base power is dependent on the User's Speed, both speed boosts and base statistic total. Fact two: Agility is a common move that raises the user's speed. I am lucky enough to have a Pokémon that can learn both of those attacks. "

"I don't care! Exbo is hurt! Are you blind, Old Man?"

"No, but I might go deaf with you around. Pick up Exbo and follow me. I know a healer who lives nearby, and he'll be able to help."

The two trudged up the mountain, Gold with Exbo slung over his back.

The sage stopped at a cave entrance.

"Amarillo, we have an injured one!"

"C-come in."

They stepped inside. The cave was…very eerie. Clay pots full of Arceus-knew-what were scattered all around. Dried plants hung from strings attached to the ceiling. Paper lanterns hung on a string, with kanji skillfully painted on the paper and strings of glass and wood beads hanging from the sides. Deerling skin quilts with intricate designs on the sides were draped on the walls. A small man sat in the back of the cave, petting a Pikachu.

"L-let me see it…the injured Pokémon…"

Gold hesitated, but he set Exbo down.

"Hm… oh dear… hold on a second… R-red, do you mind stepping outside? Y-your student, too."

Gold was enraged. "What? Why? What are you going to do? If you want to cut him open, you hafta get through me!"

"W-what? N-no, all I need is to take off my hat…my strongest medicine is weaved into the top…"

"Why do you need us to step outside for that? Are you bald?"

The man furiously shook his head. "N-no…"

"Then take off the freaking hat, mister!"

"S-sorry, I-"

"TAKE OFF THE HAT!"

"F-fine… just try not to stare…"

The man took of his hat…

"No way…"

…and a mop of blond-gray hair fell down in a long ponytail.

"You never said anything of this, Amarillo."

"I will explain later. F-first priority is the Pokémon…"

She took an herb from the top of the straw hat and stuffed it in Exbo's mouth.

"This should prevent most of the nausea that is usually a side effect of this healing incantation… s-silence, please…"

She chanted a few words in a nonsensical tongue, then she got up.

"All he needs is rest. He should be fine in two days."

The Sage growled. "Our visit isn't over, Amarillo… you still haven't explained yourself."

She sighed. "Can this wait? I'm dizzy after using all that power…"

In one quick blur, the old man had grabbed her shoulder with one hand and held a knife to her throat with the other.

"Tell me, Amarillo…now."

"Oh, alright… when we were little, you and I would battle at night, correct?"

"Yes."

"I would win most of the time, remember?"

"True."

"Y-you were very outspoken back then… y-you said that girls were poor battlers…a-and I didn't want you to think that since I was a girl, I was weak, and since you lost to me so often, I-I didn't want you to think you were weak…b-because you were very strong… I-I was lucky that you mistook me for a boy when we first met… a-and, despite your opinion on a girl's ability to battle, I saw you as a good person…y-you did stop that Dratini from killing me... s-so I decided I would only come out after dark to meet you, so you couldn't see me clearly enough… a-and…"

Tears started streaming down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry… f-for what a coward I was…"

He slapped her.

"Never, ever, ever let me hear you call yourself a coward again, Amarillo. You are anything but a coward…and stop apologizing for stuff that isn't your fault."

She collapsed into his arms. "Th-thank you, Red…" She passed out.

A minute of awkward silence.

"Sheesh Sensei, you really didn't notice your best friend was a girl till today? You're thicker than concrete, and from this day forth that's what I'm gonna call you. Concrete Sensei!"

**A/N:**

**Jiyu: Well, that was tiring. Oh yeah, this Red is like the Gameverse one… the cold and heartless one, but there is still some of the Mangaverse Red in there…**

**Red: Why do I have to be so mean in here? **

**Gameverse Red: Because you have some of my personality added into you…**

**Gold, Crystal, Yellow, Red: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?**

**Jiyu: You can talk?**

**GV Red: I'm Red from an alternate universe, and yes, I can talk.**

**Jiyu: If that's GV Red, I don't want to meet GV Yellow, because she'd be pure evil manifested in a Pokémon trainer… maybe that's why they didn't put her in the game, the kids would pee their pants if they had to fight her…**

**GV Red: What's that? Oh, a GV Yellow? That would be nice… *Has a freaky daydream***

**GV Yellow: I have a male Missingno. , one female ?, a male COOLTRAINER, a male m', a male GHOST, and a male LivingDead…**

**Everyone, even GV Red: EEK! SHE'S Scary!**

**GV Yellow: Cool it, I'm here to say something. *Holds Missingno.'s Pokéball up * If you don't review, I will unleash the Missingno.!**


	3. Chapter 3- Super serious Gal

**The Sage- Chapter 3- Amarillo's student, otherwise known as Super Serious gal**

**A/N: **

**Jiyu: Hey guys, I read the reviews and I agree, Red is harsh. It's called tough love. Speaking of which…**

**Gold: I get to see Crys in thin old timey clothes! Maybe I can…**

**Jiyu and Crystal: *Smacks Gold* Jiyu doesn't do lemons! **

**Jiyu: I may do a songfic sometime soon though…**

**Red: Jiyu does not own Pokémon, because if she did…**

**Jiyu: Wait, I don't own Pokémon? NOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER!*Jumps off cliff, dies, and is resurrected***

**Yellow: That's gonna leave a scar… uh, read…**

* * *

"Hey, Concrete Sensei, how long you gonna hold her like that?"

"Till she wakes up. And don't call me Concrete Sensei. It's childish."

"Again, I'm only ten."

Just then, a new voice spoke.

"Hey, Yellow-sensei, are you there? I got the herbs you wanted, and Mega killed this Staraptor, so do you want me to fry it or-"

The voice paused, hesitant.

"Yellow-sensei, are you there?"

The Blizzard Sage spoke.

"She's here. Don't worry, I'm a friend of hers, and she's passed out…"

"What!"

The sound of footsteps came, then a girl walked up to them. She had dark blue hair, which was pulled back in long gravity-defiant pigtails. She wore a thin white dress that went to her knees, and she had a quiver of arrows and a bow slung over her back. She held a small pouch in her right hand, which Gold assumed were the herbs she had been talking about. A Meganium, presumably named Mega, followed her, its body soaked in blood, a dead Staraptor in its mouth, and a wild look in its eyes.

"Why did Yellow-sensei pass out?"

"She used too much energy healing my student's Typhlosion, then she fainted from stress."

"Maybe it was because you threatened her with a knife and slapped her in the face."

"What-"

"Concrete Sensei here and your teacher are old friends, and apparently he didn't know she was a girl up until now, and then she called herself a coward, getting her a slap in the face from mister oblivious . I still think the knife was an unnecessary move on the Sensei's part."

She shot a killing glare in Red's direction, but the sage didn't flinch.

"Let me see her. Name's Crystal, by the way."

Crystal felt the older woman's forehead and said, "Mega, come here. Just use aromatherapy."

The green dinosaur-like Pokémon nodded, then released a pink mist from its petals. The blonde healer opened her eyes and looked at Crystal. "Oh, you're back. How did it go?" "I have the herbs…" Crystal smiled, handing her the pouch. She turned to Gold. "I need to talk to you outside." "What for?" "You'll see."

He followed her outside.

"So, what do you want? An autograph or a-OW! Hey, what was that for?!"

"You are the stupidest person I have ever met. You really got your Typhlosion hurt that bad? You're a careless idiot."

"I underestimated my opponent and had poor tactics. But I'm not stupid. Sheesh, you're sure super serious though…That's you, Amarillo's student, otherwise known as Super serious gal!"

* * *

**Jiyu: This Chapter took a long time to write. Sorry I didn't update for so long. I was on vacation. I did come up with a few new ideas, though. And I'm probably gonna post the Songfic sometime later this week…**

**Gold: Oh, and Jiyu, you really don't do lemons? Why?**

**Jiyu: I just don't. There ARE kids on the internet. **

**GV Yellow: Hi, readers…if you don't review before bed…well…you won't be waking up, for a long, long time. **

**GV Red: Dangit, why do I have the creepy Yellow?**

**GV Yellow: *dark expression* Come again?**

**GV Red: Nevermind…**


	4. Chapter 4- Parent-Sensei things!

**The sage, Ch 4- Parent-Sensei things!**

**A/N:**

**Jiyu: Hi! Not much to say. **

**GV Yellow: Jiyu doesn't own Pokémon…anybody says otherwise, Missingny will eat your pie!**

**Jiyu: Yeah, that reminds me, what about some HarshnessShipping? (GV Yellow and GV Red)**

**GV Red: NO!**

**GV Yellow: *is sad* What's wrong…why doesn't anybody like me?**

**Jiyu: On with the story….**

"Hey, Super Serious Gal!"

"What do you want?"

"Some help…I wanna get your sensei and my sensei together."

"Together?"

"Like…you know…kissing and stuff."

"Why the Jumpluff would you want them to do that?!"

"Because they obviously care about each other and are simply too thick to act upon their emotion."

"Your Sensei slapped Yellow-Sensei and held a knife to her throat. I don't approve of him or his conduct. Or you. I don't even believe in romance. It's what got my parents _killed_."

"Too bad. It's probably going to kill your kid's parents too."

She turned red. "Wha-what!? What are you suggesting?!"

"Love is real, Crys! Deal with it!"

"Fine…I will accept that the concept of love exists. Just not on this mountain."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeaase!"

"No."

"Aw, C'mon."

She scowled (She was good at that) and sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Follow me!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the entrance of Yellow's cave.

The two elders stared at each other.

_This is awkward_, they both thought.

"So…You're a woman…"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No… In fact, I'm ecstatic."

"Okay…."

"Those two kids of ours, they sure hit it off well, don't you think?"

"That sounded so wrong."

"…."

"…."

"So, where were you those months after the Festival, eleven years ago?"

She turned bright red.

"Nowhere."

"Really, Amarillo."

"I was sick."

"With what?"

"Nothing too serious. It just ran the virus through my blood for a few months, then it was gone."

"Oh, I see." He was still suspicious.

The Duo stared at each other for a minute. Their faces were very close. This moment was interrupted by Gold's cheer. "Kiss!" Both of them turned bright red.

The Blizzard sage turned to his student and started shouting. Three hours later….

"…and what gives you the right to say something like that?"

"Oh please. I know you would have liked it, if you had done it, that is."

"I didn't even know she was a woman up until a month ago!"

"So, you need to make up for lost time."

"What even gives you the idea that I wanted to do that?"

"No duh. You're obvious. You guys should have kids or something."

The blonde woman now had her turn to rage.

"SHUT UP,YOU BRAT! I WOULD'NT EVEN-"

Then Crystal, who had remained silent for most of the day, decided to add.

"Funny how Gold really looks like he could be your son."

Yellow stopped.

"What?"

"Just saying."

Yellow turned red. "No, no, no! Tanya said that-"

"Tanya Cestia is dead. I found the child she left outside my home. The king killed her and was after Gold." Red cut in.

"…but why would the king want Gold dead?" Crystal questioned

"It is s-said the children of t-two legendary mountain hermits would one day k-kill the king. Or something like t-that. It's in a p-prophecy. J-just listen:

_Blood of two of the mountain sage, _

_Son returns to city at ten of age, _

_Holding sword to cruel king, _

_Voices of the angels sing,_

_Killing all that block his path, _

_Unleash on King, his true wrath,_

_Loving near and walking far,_

_Alongside the Warrior of the star."_

Crystal gasped.

"What?"

"I…I…I'm the warrior of the… star…the Cestia clan…I am of the Cestia clan…I remember…"

**-Flashback-**

The woman treaded quickly up the mountain. She carried two babies in baskets. One was hers, the other , a friend's. Her Rhydon trailed behind her.

It was around a year ago that the sun festival took place, right in May, the woman remembered.

One of her friends, a healer who lived in the mountains, had come to the village to join the celebration, along with all the other mountain-dwellers.

One of the Mountain residents, Blue Levissa, had purchased a large amount of alcohol from the big city.

And most of the party people had gotten drunk.

This included the mother of the baby boy she was holding, who could heal wounds with a touch and knew how to use attacks similar to that of Pokémon.

A mountain dweller, known well because of his ability to withstand a snowstorm, had also gotten drunk.

Thus the result. A baby boy with golden eyes, whom was rejected by his mother and whose father didn't know of his existence. He was powerful, and most could see his potential.

The king got word of this and decided to kill off the child and anybody who cared for it.

The woman's name was Tanya.

Tanya had another child to worry for, as if one wasn't enough.

Her daughter, who had been born a few months earlier, was also in danger.

Then the worst thing happened.

Tanya ran into a wild Chikorita.

"Wait! Please! Lives are at stake! Here, I want you to take this one. This is my daughter. Her name is Crystal. She is the Star Warrior. Raise her, please. Or take her to any female human you know of, but please, keep her in the mountains."

The Chikorita absorbed this and nodded. She picked up the basket by the handle and dashed into the grass.

Tanya looked at the baby boy.

_Perhaps a week or two has toughened him up. I'll give him to his father. _

She scrawled a note and stuck it in the basket.

She clambered to the snowy area of the mountain, and set down the basket. She turned to her Rhydon.

"Leave, Rhydon. You are free to go."

The Rhydon shook her head.

"I want you to go, and make sure the Chikorita takes good care of Crys, Now scram! Beat it!"

The Rhydon nodded, tears in its eyes, and hugged her trainer briefly. She then turned about and scrambled into the forest.

Tanya then rushed to the pursuing soldiers, screaming, and shouting that she had killed the children. She saw a sword, then everything went black.

At the same time, five hundred feet up, a man in his twenties was sitting by candlelight and staring at a little baby boy with curious golden eyes.

**-End Flashback- **

"The Rhydon later found me and told me what it had seen, via Yellow sensei's powers, and that it had hidden in the bushes, watching. I always wondered why Yellow sensei was blushing when she got to the part about Gold's parents."

This story was responded to in several ways by the three others.

Yellow choked back a tear, but upon hearing the word _parents_, she blushed and looked at the ground.

Red blinked, turned to Yellow, and bluntly said, "That was _you_?!"

Gold's head cocked to the side in confusion, then turned to the two people he had only acknowledged as his teachers until today and blurted out what needed to be said. "Hi mom. Hi pops."

The old sage stared at his son and told him to never call him _pops _again.

Gold shrugged. "Whatever you say, pops. "

Yellow wasn't faring as well as the rest of her 'family'.

She had gone into a nervous breakdown.

When she had recovered, the four sat to eat.

Red turned to his student/son.

"This means you aren't legit."

"This would explain a lot," muttered Crystal "About Gold."

"In my defense you guys were the ones that got drunk. Not me."

"C-can we please not t-talk about this? I-I feel violated right now. V-very violated."

"Hm, I cant say I blame you, Yellow-sensei. I would feel pretty violated too if Gold…"

"N-no! Not about that…w-well, y-yes, t-that.. I-I'm kind of upset I never recognized my own son…"

"Will anybody please just tell me how talk to my parent-sensei things!"

* * *

**Jiyu: Yes, that's it.**

**Red: That's a lot to absorb…**

**Yellow: I feel...violated….very violated.**

**Crystal: I doubt it would happen for real… Gold's only a little younger than Red and Yellow.**

**Gold:…you two would be awesome parents! Sorry Mom!**

**Gold's Mom: You're adopted, gold. I told you when you were five.**

**Gold: Oh.**

**GV Red: Please Review, and don't flame unless you want Missingny to eat your pie.**


	5. Chapter 5- Running

**The Sage, Chapter 5- Running**

**A/N:**

**Jiyu: Hey Peeps, I'm back, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was on vacation.**

**Red: You know Jiyu doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Yellow: I still feel violated…**

**Jiyu: Okay, onto the story!**

* * *

The old healer was a good hunter, although she seldom showed it, and it was said that when she was only fourteen she had been able to bring a Starly down from the skies with a tiny dart. Today her prey was a Staraptor. It soared above her head and cawed, and for some reason it had an odd mark on its stomach that was too small for Yellow to see clearly.

"Chuchu, Shockwave that Staraptor a c-couple of times."

"Chu! CHUU!"

The homing electric charges knocked the bird Pokémon out of the sky, and it landed in the dirt, dead.

"Oh m-my. N-no way."

The tiny image of a Luxray with a shield on its back was burned into the feathers.

The Royal Guard.

"I-I have to warn the others. W-what if there's m-more?"

Five or so Staraptor with the same mark appeared in the sky.

"Chuchu, T-thunder."

The Pikachu shook her head.

_I'm out of energy…couldn't shock a Magikarp's whiskers._

"I-In that case, R-RUN!"

_That, I can do._

Pokémon and trainer ran with the Royal Guard's Staraptor force at their heels.

* * *

"THE R-ROYAL GUARD IS COMING!"

"You alright, mom?"

"Stop calling me that, and no, I just got chased down by the Royal Guard's Staraptor force, who by the way, attempted to Hyper Beam me to death, so I'm not alright, I'm seriously sketched out!"

"What!"

Red didn't seem surprised at all.

"Everybody pack up, this mountain isn't safe anymore."

"What's going on!" Crystal and Gold shouted simultaneously.

The two elder mountain dwellers looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?"

"I'd expect the them to know about it."

"So?"

"If they don't, we may scare them."

"I think we should tell them."

"I don't know…they're kids."

"Kids aren't afraid of anything, just look at our son-"

"Stop calling him that, please! And they only don't fear what looks dangerous, but isn't. This may get us killed."

Gold snapped his fingers. "I get it. Mom- or whatever she wants to be called- was hunting, she shoots down this Staraptor with a funny mark, which is really the royal guard's mark, right?"

Crystal nodded. "And then the other Staraptor recognize her, and chase after her, and she loses them, and so they turn back, and alert the Army."

Gold turned over to the bickering duo, and yelled, "HEY POPS, THE ARMY IS COMING AND WE GOTTA GO NOW."

"You see, they figured it out themselves. Now we need to go. We leave at midnight. Only bring what you need."

"Got it, pops."

By midnight, the four had packed up a bow and arrow, a pocket knife, some Staraptor jerky, Yellow's hat of herbs, and four Apricorn balls, which their Pokémon were snoozing away inside.

"Lets go."

And the four mountain dwellers left the cavern, and slipped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Jiyu: Sorry its short! I'll upload another chapter soon. Please hold your language in the reviews. **

**Yellow: No flaming please! **


	6. Chapter 6- Mines of Debt

**The Sage, Chapter 6- Mines of Debt**

**A/N: **

**Hi, I'm back, I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner, my computer was out for repairs, and in the end, they couldn't fix it! Anyways, you'll notice I have changed my penname. I like my new one better, and my old one sounded dumb when I said it aloud. From now on, I will only have characters talk at the end. I don't own Pokémon, but I do own my personal insanity and a Lenovo ThinkPad, and so this is the result. **

"Keep running! They may catch us!"

"Sure thing, mom."

"Gold, please don't call me that."

"What should I call you?"

"Well…."

"Can I call you 'mommy' instead?"

"Call me Yellow-sensei till further notice."

"Whatever, Mom."

"Hey, while you two were having a little mother-son chat, I think I found a place to hide."

"Let me see!"

A tiny hole was carved into the dry dirt, just big enough for a person to fit through.

Without hesitation, the biggest idiot of the four (Gold) jumped in. A thud was heard, then a 'It's fine, come down'

The three remaining trainers jumped in the hole, Yellow carrying the pack.

It was dark and damp, and the floor was made of stone. A single candle flickered dimly in the middle of the room, illuminating only a few inches of space around it. Crystal quietly picked up the candle, and held it up, and fanned it with air to fuel it. Now the walls were visible, and they all clearly saw a set of handcuffs built into one. Then they heard the harsh shout of a man, the pained yelp of a young teen, and the miserable cry of a Garvantula. They all huddled in the corner of the room, and Crystal snuffed out the candle, and set it back in its spot. A new light appeared on one side of the room, but it was very dim and didn't light up where the four travelers were hiding. Gold could clearly see a big, burly, man carrying a boy with spiky brown hair by his shirt collar, and a worried spider Pokémon scuffling behind.

"It's okay, Tula. I'm fine."

The golden spider roared in disagreement. _No you aren't! You foolish kid!_

"Trust me, I'm fine."

"Hush it, kid, or I'll cut off your fingers."

"Yes, sir."

The man tossed the boy to the ground and spat some nasty words at him.

"You're really quite the handful, kid. Saying you had finished your work, asking for a break. You know there is no end to your work here. You have defaced a statue of his royal highness, and you have disrespected the royal family. You will spend the rest of your life here."

"Yes, pig."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a pig?"

"No."

"You brat, you should know better than to disrespect me and lie about it." The man cracked his knuckles, then he slugged the boy in the stomach. The boy went flying to the opposite wall, falling on the ground with a sickening _Crack _and coughing up a small amount of blood. The man walked up to him and picked him up again, raising his fist.

"Put him down, Bruce. We need this peasant alive. If he died, we'd just have to work off his debt for him."

"Yes, Miss Poole-san." The man named Bruce dropped the boy on the ground, earning another disturbing crack and a little more blood from the young teen.

Bruce then left the room.

The voice that had ordered Bruce belonged to a young brunette, the same age as the boy, who had apparently been behind the big gorilla-man. Once the footsteps faded, the girl removed a pack from her back. The Garvantula scuffled towards the beaten teen, and the girl said, "It's fine, fella. I have some supplies right here." She slammed her hand on her pack, then she opened it. "But let's treat your trainer's wounds first."

She hummed as she grabbed a large amount of gauze and some masking tape. The boy weakly croaked out some incomprehensible words. "Any time, Black. I am the leader of BW. It's a part of the job."

She carefully squeezed his arms and legs, asking how much pain he was in. He moaned some nonsensical answers, and she wrapped his right arm in gauze and tape, then she carefully painted over it with a flesh-colored plaster.

"You hungry?"

The boy regained his voice.

"What do you think, Prez? Do I look hungry to you?"

She pretended to think, then shook her head, causing a fit of laughter.

"Well, today our menu has, let's see… oh yeah. Cold-as-a-blizzard-and-bland-as-a-Latin-class soup and our specialty, Dry-as-a-desert-and-hard-as-a-rock-Bread!"

Another fit of laughter.

The boy pretended to look undecided. "Just give me the whole menu."

The girl stifled another laugh as she took a can and a box out of the pack.

"Here is your order."

The two laughed and laughed, then the boy opened the can and drank out of it like it was soda, then opened box and hungrily devoured the hunk of bread inside.

"Anything for Tula?"

"Not much but tasteless-as-the-royal-butthole-king-poffins."

"That isn't funny, Prez. You just deeply insulted some poffins."

"I know, I'm so mean."

The girl smiled as she broke a tiny pink pastry into bits and fed it to the spider Pokémon.

"Hey, do you hear something?"

Yellow's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. It sounds like people breathing."

"They're here. We haven't noticed yet."

"Show yourselves!"

The middle-aged healer stood up and walked forward. The other three did the same.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Gold."

"Amarillo, call me Yellow."

"Red."

"Crystal."

"Why are you here?"

"We fell through a hole."

"The air vent?"

"I guess."

"Some information?"

"We are mountain people. We would prefer to keep our alliances and loyalties to ourselves, unless you can tell us who you are. "

The girl spoke. "White, Daughter of the snot-nosed jerk Gerald. President of the BW organization, AKA the resistance. Double agent. I smuggle food and supplies into the debt mines. I steal from my father."

Then the boy. "Black, Victim of the debt mines. Part of the resistance. A drunk noble had his Arcanine scorch a statue of his royal pain in the bleeping butthole, and I was his scapegoat. "

Gold, not knowing anything about the government system, having grown up on the mountains and being too lazy to study history, asked, "What are the debt mines?"

Black sighed.

"Whenever one of the higher-ups messes up in terms of debt, or somebody owes more money than they can pay, they find somebody to blame, then they send them to the debt mines to work off their debt. Here, we mine for things of value: salt, precious stones, metal ore, water, oil, gas, coal, and so on. But the guys in charge always say it isn't enough to pay off our debt, so most people spend their lives in here, die in here. Some people are born into it. We're treated like slaves, we're beaten up every day, and some guards, like that pig, Bruce, kill us for the heck of it. Dark and evil things go on down here. Sometimes we cant take the pain. People go crazy down here, they get a illness known as Moon-wash. You see them sitting, chained to the walls, because the guards don't know what to do with them. Their eyes are dull and they don't talk, except for random fits of madness." He looked down. "Moon-wash got my brother. He saw his friend Bianca being beaten by one of the guards when Prez wasn't around, just last week, and he went completely crazy." He pointed to a dull figure in the corner, and White walked towards it with the candle. A boy with dark hair and bent glasses sat there, dull-eyed and still. Suddenly, the boy started flailing about, yelling. "Bianca, hold on! Please! We'll get out of here! Please! Bianca!" A blonde girl covered in bruises was sitting next to him, holding his arm. "Cheren, I'm here. Please, snap out of this! It isn't funny!" The boy settled down, breathing heavily, eyes blank and dull.

Black continued. "Bianca escaped her cell and she hides here, in a crack in the wall. She's dead set on keeping my brother alive… trying to keep him from having too many fits so the guards don't decide he's a nuisance and kill him. She thinks she can cure him. Her voice actually does calm him down, and he'll even eat the rations Prez brings if she tells him to, but he's still like this."

White cleared her throat. "Now that we have told you about ourselves, it's your turn."

Red spoke up."We are loyal to no king, and we would be happy to join the resistance."

"Also, I think I can help you save your friend, young lady." Yellow added.

Bianca looked up. "Really?"

She nodded. "I've been a medic for twenty five years. I'm gifted with the power of the Viridian forest, up in the mountains."

White's eyes widened. "Hold on, didn't you say your name was Red?"

The thirty year old nodded. "Survivor of Blizzards."

"Ohmygosh! If you are really are who you say you are, you could help us."

"Well, Prez?"

"We have some manpower now, Black."

She grinned like a Charizard about to torch its prey.

"We're gonna have a jailbreak!"

**A/N: **

**Jiyu: Done! **

**Black: Wahoo! I'm in it!**

**White: A jailbreak! Yay!**

**Cheren: Next time you write, please don't portray me as crazy.**

**Yellow: If I'm thirty in this story, I have been healing since I was five!**

**Jiyu: Yup!**

**Gold: I'm not an Idiot!**

**Jiyu: Yes you are. **

**Bianca: Where are our Pokémon?**

**Jiyu: Soon, Bianca, soon.**


	7. Chapter 7- Jailbreak!

**The Sage, Chapter 7- Jailbreak!**

**A/N: **

**Hi peeps, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. School just started up and I'm sick of it already. No language in the reviews, and I don't own Pokémon. Oh and here are the ages of the characters in this chapter:**

**Red- 30,Yellow- 30, Gold- 10, Crystal- 10, Black-15, White- 15, Cheren- 16, Bianca- 16, Lyra- 13, N- 18, Pearl- 5, Dia- 4, Platina-5**

"JAILBREAK? Are you crazy, Prez? The money and supplies that we have in BW is all because of your father's bank. If you lead a jailbreak, then your father will disown you, cutting off access to desperately needed supplies and rations, and therefore crippling BW."

"I don't care, really. I'll just take a huge dose of money, then run off. It isn't like old Gerald cares. We need to get the people who are in here out. I'm sick of this place."

"I haven't seen N in the mines recently. How is he, and the others?"

"N's sick as a Lillipup, with a broken leg, but still alive. The others are fine."

"Thank Arceus, they're alive."

White turned to Red, Yellow, Gold and Crystal.

"I have extra guard uniforms for you. Wear them and just say you're new. Just watch my back while I unlock the cells. If a guard comes up, knock him out, and spray him with this…"

She held up a tin spray bottle.

"…It's a amnesia spray that a prisoner here made especially for a jailbreak, we've been planning this for a long time. It will cause the person to forget everything and anything they have learned in the past twenty three years or so, which means they'll forget the king. Anyways, Yellow-san? You said you could cure Cheren?"

Said healer nodded.

"We should jailbreak first. If he suddenly gets better, the guards will know something's up. There are no doctors or healers in this cell."

"Got it."

Black turned to Tula. "Tula, go break the others from the cage."

The Tarantula Pokémon seemed to nod, then shuffled off.

"What's she doing?"

"Tula? She's breaking out the other's Pokémon. Bianca's Oshawatt, Cheren's Snivy, and all the others. The only reason Tula isn't locked up with them is because she'll zap whoever gets too close."

"Alright people, let's jailbreak!"

* * *

_Cells one through three._

"Alright, newbies. This is cell one. Holder of N, and formerly a girl named Bianca."

In cell one, a teenaged boy with long green hair glared at the wall.

"The cell across is cell two, Holder of Platinum and Diamond."

There was a small boy with a scarf and black hair sitting in a corner, mixing some herbs in a small bowl and a little girl with dark blue hair standing up and angrily kicking the wall.

"Then there is cell three, Holder of Pearl and Lyra."

Cell three held a girl with brown pigtails and a boy with blond hair playing cards.

White unlocked all three doors.

The blue haired kid spoke up.

"Jailbreak?"

"Yes, Platina. Get in front of us, you're less likely to get seen."

Then a guard walked in.

"Oh my Arceus, JAILBREAK!"

Then the man passed out, and was promptly sprayed, but he had sounded the alarm.

The eight prisoners nodded, then all thirteen ran for their lives.

* * *

In the end, all of the two thousand prisoners from all six hundred sixty seven cells, all two thousand Pokémon from the cages, plus White, Red, Yellow, Gold, and Crystal, were running around the mines like a mob. Moon-Washed prisoners were slung over the other's backs, about three hundred in total, not to mention those who couldn't walk (N).

"THE EXIT IS THERE! NOBODY SPLIT UP, KEEP GOING!"

The huge crowd of prisoners screamed in victory as they burst outside.

"FOLLOW ME!"

Then the mob disappeared into the nearby forest.

They regrouped in a large clearing.

White stood up on a log, rising up above the crowd.

"Alright, people! They'll catch us if we don't split up! I'm giving all of you attack squads! Your pick of team!"

The mass of escapees split up into ten-man squads rather quickly.

"If you ever see any soldiers, or better, the king himself, attack as soon as possible. MOVE OUT!"

Finally, the squads broke up

White herself had gone with Attack Squad one, which consisted of the former prisoners of cells one through three, the brothers from cell seven, and the four mountain people.

Platina absentmindedly scratched her Empoleon's back.

"What is we gonna do now, Miss White San?"

White smiled. "Now we rob my father, who's ready for a burglary?"

**A/N:**

**White: I'm starting to really enjoy this. **

**Platina: That is NOT how I speak.**

**Jiyu: I know. You are five. You speak like a five year old.**

**Cheren: When will I become not crazy?**

**Jiyu: …Sometime.**


End file.
